


Idiot

by Rilaua



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bethan - Freeform, GAY SKATERS, Gay, I want to write a gay skater Serica scenario now, I'm sorry I'm just obsessed with the gay skater concept leave me alone, M/M, My babysitters a vampire, Skateboarding, mbav, scenery, skater, skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilaua/pseuds/Rilaua
Summary: Ethan, who is not a skater by any means, becomes intrigued by a group of skaters at the park (specifically the boy with the green eyes).
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Idiot

Ethan couldn't skate. No way in hell could he ever skate. He could rollerblade, however, and walk his dog, and ride a bike. But all those had handles.

He admired skateboarding, though. He had always wished he could do it on his own, but his balance was off and the kids associated with it werent really his favorite.

The skaters in the hallways would skate in the hallways, trip people, and get detention nearly every day. He didn't want that.

But the kids in the park, despite being quite troublesome, seemed to lay low and hardly get caught. The first time Ethan rollerblade to that park, he couldn't keep his eyes off of them. He stopped for a moment, catching the eye of the lanky green eyed leader, and rolled away.

  
The second time he rolled by, he was awfully tired. He was walking his dog, as well, and just happened to be near the park. He decided to weave around the fence and sit in the corner with his dog. He drank some water and fixed his dogs leash, glancing at the group of skaters every few moments.

He found himself oddly comforted by the smiles the skaters shared, specifically the one with green eyes. He watched his hair reflect the sunlight once he stepped up on the ramp, and his cut sleeves that fit him so well loosen as he slid down. Ethan decided to roll away once he saw him wrap his arm around the shoulders of another boy.

His breaks at the park started to become more frequent, and green eye's tops got tighter, and his hair got shorter, and his legs became bruised. Ethan sat in the corner, trying not to seem suspicious. He acted like he was taking a break, and he was, but no longer for the same reason.

Sometimes he'd stop there after going to the store, or after biking, or even after school along with the guys. He always avoided the group in school, though. It was too risky. The amount of times he stopped there was almost unhealthy, and he figured there was a reason he was so drawn to them. The skater scene has always been appealing to him, but since when has he acted on it?

Once the green eyed boy caught his glance and smiled his way, Ethan panicked and left.

It wasn't until one hot weekend that they met. Ethan lay in his bed, left alone by his parents to stare at the ceiling all night, leaving his window open just for someone to hop through when he wasn't looking.

The trespasser's face had yet to process in Ethan's eyes, and when he calmed down he grew flustered. "G-Green," he mumbled out, not thinking.

The boy in front of him looked over with caution, and upon noticing the other, smiled. He sauntered over to the bed, slipping the hoodie from his brown hair and kneeling at Ethan's side.

He rested his head on his arms. "You're that boy from the park,"

"Yeah, about that--"

"Man, I've been wanting to corner you forever!" 

The taller boy pulled him out the window with him, meeting the whole group outside. It seemed they were breaking in, attempting to steal from the house. Ethan almost felt offended or tricked.

"What the fuck, Benny, we dont need any more trouble," a girl with blonde hair called from the next window.

"Erica, it's him!"

The blonde's eyes broadened momentarily. "Oh, puppy face."

Puppy face? Ethan took that to mean they talked about him a lot, and puppy face definitely beat green eyes. Benny sent Erica a scolding glance after her remark.

They skated to a nearby convenience store-- well, the rest of them did. Ethan couldn't skate, so he stayed behind. with Benny. They walked along the empty street, avoiding the grass as it had just recently rained. Ethan forgot to grab his shoes before leaving, which he instantly regretted.

"So, what's your name?"

Ethan's head shot up. "Huh?"

"Your name," Benny pointed to him. "I need to know what that face is called."

"My... puppy face?" Ethan giggled lightly, earning a push from Benny. "Fine, fine. It's Ethan." He smiled up at the other boy, finding comfort in his presence (something he didn't expect).

"I like you, Ethan." Benny tried out the new word, feeling graced as it fell off his tongue. He somehow knew it would never leave it.

Not knowing how he meant it, Ethan smiled and looked back down, kicking through puddles with his bare feet.

"I saw you that first day, with your dog," Benny breathed out a small laugh, "and I thought you were completely lost."

"What made you come back?"

Ethan jumped slightly, contemplating whether to look back up at him, which resulted in a frequent head twitch.   
He sighed and let his shoulders loosen, feeling oddly safe with him. "Honestly? you."

Benny's grin grew larger. "You have a huge crush on me, huh?" He joked.

"You wish," Ethan retorted, flustered. "I just admired your skill, is all. I've never been skateboarding, I'm always too scared."

"I'll teach you."

Ethan looked him in the eyes again, unable to say anything. It's not like Benny was bothered by it; he stared right back.

"Do you want to ditch these punks?" Benny asked, referring to his friends almost out of their sight.

"For what?"

"I'm gonna teach you to skate."

* * *

Ethan had been hanging out with the skaters for the rest of the school year. He was already friends with Sarah, they exchanged math notes, but they've gotten closer. She's more responsible than them, which explains why she didn't join Erica and Rory during Ethan's first meeting with them.

Benny and Ethan had grown close. Very close. So close to the point that Ethan was leaned against him in a bed set up in their own hideout, marked by warm lights and enveloped in the smell of weed.

"I like you, Ethan." He said it again a couple months ago, but this time they both knew what he meant. It wasn't a surprise; Benny would never stop finding excuses to put hands on the other boy, always resting an arm or a hand or even a leg on him. he'd always tease him, leading Ethan on enough for him to know how he felt.

This time, they were sitting next to each other on the sidewalk. Benny's left leg lay out, while both of Ethan's stayed bent upwards. the other boy wasn't watching the street like Ethan. He was bothered by unspoken words, and Ethan couldn't say he wasn't the same way.

Benny had always been straightforward with how he was feeling, and if he couldn't say it, it was always evident in his actions. Ethan was aware of how touchy of a person Benny was, but he would always brush it off.

Ethan looked over to find Benny's eyes (now hazel in the warm light) staring at him. His eyes held intent, obviously waiting for a reaction. Ethan gave none.

Benny leaned in and kissed him. this wasn't the first time, either. They'd kissed as they skated down a pathway in the spring, but Ethan was the one who initiated it and bolted immediately after. He blamed it on alcohol (which he was known never to consume).

But now, their feelings were known. The kiss was short, but sweet. They tasted something they could only describe as honey, but it wasn't truly that taste (it only existed in the light on their skin). Benny pulled away, smiling when Ethan chased his lips. He lent out his hand after standing and pulled Ethan behind the house they previously sat in front of.

"I like you too."

"I know that, idiot."


End file.
